Obeying Mom
by Relthenar
Summary: Godou gets pressure from an unusual source to marry the girls. Would you believe it is Pandora. What would be the outcome of him trying to obey such an order.
1. Chapter 1

Maryia Yuri was feeling the happiest she ever felt in her entire life. Since she got back from her latest adventure with Kusanagi Godou, she would often break into a shy smile at odd times. Her younger sister was aware of it and probably guessed the reason whenever she saw Yuri looking off into the distance smiling. Part of the reason was that Godou is finally starting to use her first name. This really makes her happy because now she feels that he cares for her as much as Erica. But even more because she finally was able to tell him her true feelings.

As she is sitting at her mirror preparing for bed. She is just smiling shyly, thinking about how happy she is, when Hikari comes in and happily asks, "Onee-chan are you thinking about Onii-sama again? Ever since you got back, you seem to be always smiling. Did something really good happen while you were with Onii-sama this time?"

Shocked because she was caught off guard, she wasn't sure what to say for a bit. The she responded and said, "Something I wanted, did happen. Godou has started calling me by my first name." She only says that much to hopefully not have to tell her sister more than she should know.

Hikari shows a big smile, and with her eyes shining asks, "Does that mean you are going to marry onii-sama soon? That would be really good. I know how much you love onii-sama and that would make me real happy."

Yuri begins stuttering, "N-No not yet. I-It is still to early for us." She is still concerned about Hikari's feelings for Godou, but at the same time she does understand them. Godou is Hikari's hero as well as her Lord. As such, it is only natural for any girl especially a young girl to gain feelings for him. Isn't that what happened to herself after all?

* * *

As Yuri fell asleep that night, she began to have a wierd dream. She heard softly playing music in the background and appeared to be in a wide field. She knew that this was tied to her spirit-vision and was a bit worried. As she moved towards the sound she saw a beautiful lady wearing a juunitoe sitting and playing an instrument softly singing. As she got closer, the lady stopped singing and looked at her.

"Welcome my distant daughter. I am pleased to meet the one who most resembles me in this era."

With these words Yuri immediately realized that she was in the presence of one of the elders and immediately went into seiza, bowing her head the the ground.

The Lady called to her, "You may look up my daughter. I have called you here to discuss things about Your Lord."

Hesitantly Yuri looks up. "How may I serve you, my lady."

"I have received a request from His Majesty's, patron. This person would like to meet with all of you who are closest to his Majesty in the human world, but she can only come this far. Normally, she would have me call His Majesty here and tell him, but he would forget upon waking, and also, would probably avoid telling you if he remembered."

The lady looked down as if she were ashamed to speak disrespectfully of Godou.

"However, since you have the ability to remember your dreams as I, you will be able to remember it and inform the others."

Yuri asks, "When you say his patron, do you mean the Old One?"

The lady responds, "No, the one I am speaking of is Pandora-sama. She also calls herself his mother, and in a certain respect she is for all the Campione. She wishes to have a conversation with all 5 of you as well as His Majesty. Using yours and my spirit vision, we should be able to allow the others to have the conference and for them to remember it. Will you be willing to be the conduit for this and inform the others?"

"Yes my lady." Yuri responds while bowing her head.

* * *

The next day, Yuri was at lunch with everyone except Ena as usual, but she was extremely pensive. Due to the fact that she had most recently been extremely happy, Godou became concerned. "Yuri, is anything wrong?"

"No nothing. Just thinking on a dream I had last night."

"What was the dream about Yuri-san".

Iliana asks Yuri since she also has spirit vision and was hoping to help.

"I would like to discuss it with both Erica-san and Liliana-san, but not at this time. Could you come by the shrine after school?"

Fortunately today Shizuka wasn't with them at lunch or Yuri wouldn't be able to explain it like this. Godou then asked, "Do you want me to come also?" He was looking a little disappointed that she didn't ask him also.

"I will tell you about it some other time Godou, I would like to discuss it with Erica and Liliana first."

She really wants to go over and give him a kiss on the cheek for comfort, but that would be to indecent at this time. And it might start Erica to get into her playful way with Godou also.

Later that evening, upon arriving at the shrine, Yuri is shocked to find Ena there and waiting.

"Ena-san, what are you doing here? I though you were in the mountains training."

"I was, but grampsy called me and told me I needed to get here as fast as I could. So I left immediately this morning. He didn't say why."

After she had given them all tea and called Hikari in with them she sat feeling very awkward for a while before beginning to speak.

"Last night, I was summoned in a dream to the intermediate world by one of the Elders. Precisely the one who is mine and Ena-san's distant ancestor. She told me that we have been requested by a certain person in the intermediate world to appear before her through dream summoning. We would link our ancestress' power with mine so that we will all remember this dream meeting. She also said that Gopdou would be summoned, but that he would forget about the dream after, so it was necessary for us to remember for him."

Erica and Liliana looked concerned and Ena curious. Hikari as the youngest looked a little scared, but put on a brave front. Erica then asked, "So who is this person that wishes to converse with us?"

"Pandora-sama."

"What...?"(x4)

"Why would Pandora-sama wish to speak with us?" Liliana asks with alot of concern.

"The ancestress didn't inform me only said that she wished to talk with all of us."

Calmly, Erica speaks," so when is this going to happen?"

**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction and the first couple of chapters will probably be a bit melodramatic. I hope you will bare with me to get to the more comedic portions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Having called Karou, she immediately joined them and said that she would also stay at the shrine tonight. She also demanded that they tell her everything after they woke up. So it was going to be one big slumber party in the main room of the shrine. Karou also wanted to increase the magical shielding around the shrine, but Yuri told her that it wouldn't be wise.

So it took all the girls some time to fall asleep as they were all anxious about what was going to happen, but eventually they all fell asleep. Immediately the dream started. Yuri saw near her Hikari first, then Ena appeared. Next was Liliana, and lastly Erica. As they all looked and recognised each other, they all followed Yuri to the sound of the music. After they had gone just a few steps, they heard a voice they all knew very well.

"Erica, Yuri, Liliana, Ena and even Hikari. What are all you doing here? Isn't this a dream summoning to the intermediate world?"

"Godou, you mean you have had this kind of summoning before? Why haven't you told us about it?"

Erica questions him archly.

"When I wake up, I don't remember it at all. Most of the times it happens while I am getting ressurrected after using the [Ram], and Pandora-san is the one that summons me, but I only remember parts of it the next time. She scolds me alot for not listening."

"Well Godou, it looks like this time, she want us here also. So shall we go?"

They all five continue on to the sound of the music. Godou expected to see the Princess of Glass like usual, but this time he see her and Pandora-san!?

"Pandora-san, this is unusual for you to summon others besides me."

"Godou, can't you call me mom or momma? You are so stubborn, but today especially I would like to hear you say that."

Pandora is displeased with Godou as she answers him.

"Godou, first I am going to talk to these girls who are in love with my son, so please do not interrupt until I am done. After that I am going to tell you some things."

At that time, the Pricess of Glass looks at Yuri and Yuri nods.

"What is going on Yuri?"

"The Lady and I are going to link our spirit vision so that all five of us girls will be able to remember this when we wake up. Unfortunately this won't work to help Godou remember, so we will be the ones to remind you."

Godou was impressed as he didn't realize that this was possible, and then in the next minute, Yuri's hair turns flaxen like the Princess of Glass and her eyes also become as glass.

The Lady then turns to Pandora and tells her that they are ready.

Pandora then turns to the five girls and lets out a very gentle smile that seems to Yuri to be filled with warmth. All of them smile and feel like falling to their knees to honor a true goddess.

"Pandora-sama, Why did you want to meet with us?" Erica is having a really difficult time not kneeling down as a proper knight and she notices that Liliana is also struggling with it.

"Erica-chan, as you know, all Campiones are the illigitimate children of me and my husband. Normally, in the best of times, they are heros and mediocre kings. But as with those qualities, never are they responsible and rarely are they more than the worst womanisers, if they pay women attention at all."

She hangs her head and sighs at those she calls her sons.

"As I am usually a completely irresponsible person and let my kids do as they like, I usually don't care how they are. But this time, I have a son that is better than the most as you know. Godou at least attempts responsibility and is the first that seems to actually care about people. So I have become interested in the girls that are close to him. And for the first time actually feel like acting like a mom."

"So I wanted to meet my future daughters-in-law. I have been watching over you as you have truly become the best of him and given him loving support even to swearing eternally to be his. Normally, I wouldn't be able to talk to you, but I made the arrangements and the lady here was pleased to give me assistance to make this happen."

At this incredible statement, all the girls mouthes dropped open, also, Godou was shocked beyond belief. Especially when Pandora called them her future daughters-in-law. He really wanted to correct Pandora on that, but didn't want to make her angry either, but well hadn't Circe also called Yuri his spouse and she said she loved him as one? Before he would have argued that they were just friends, but recently that feeling was changing even though he didn't say it to the girls.

Trying to recover their composure, seemed to be a bit difficult and Yuri was showing tears. To his shock he noticed that also Ena and Liliana were shedding tears, and even more shocking was that while she wasn't crying, Erica's eyes were wet. Hikari was actually having a harder time accepting and understanding what she had heard. This was only her 2nd time being face to face with a god and she was still trying to come to grips with it all.

Pandora noticed this and spoke to her directly.

"Hikari-san, please don't try and understand at this time. Your onee-samas will explain it to you all later. Just listen and remember."

Hikari, then blushed deeply. Godou went over to her and she hugged him to be able to lean on his strength in this situation. When Godou looked at Pandora, she was smiling very happily at them.

"I want you all to know that I approve of you marrying my son Godou. Sometimes even a goddess is a mother and wants to celebrate her son's happiness."

The girls couldn't take it any more. Erica and Liliana, dropped to their knees in complete humility before Pandora, and both Yuri and Ena sat and bowed in formal seiza position.

"Pandora-okaasama, please receive the humble thanks from me. I will always strive until the end of my life to give my all and help Godou achieve happiness as well as victory."

Erica speaks these works from her heart and they are normal words not the refined words that she usually uses. Yuri, Liliana and Ena all say the same. Hikari tries to say it, but can't seem to make the words come out. Pandora, smiles at her again and nods like she hears the words Hikari can't say.

The happiness in this scene is almost palpable to everyone. Godou thinks, maybe I can call her mom now.

* * *

Pandora then turns to Godou and while the smile still exists, the feeling is a bit different. It feels like he is going to get a scolding again as usual.

"Godou, normally I let my kids do whatever they feel like, but now I am going to act like a mother for the first time. Stop trying to dodge your feelings. I have declared them my daughters-in-law. That means I want you to marry them. The sooner the better."

Godou stands there with his mouth hanging open for a second. He was not expecting this.

"But, K,Kaa-san...But we are all to young, especially Hikari-san. How can we do that. It is still to early."

"Godou, even humans in your age get married all the time at the ages you are now. And besides you are a King. It has always been that the King'w word is law. And since a goddess who is your mother is telling you to marry these girls, then you should stop arguing and obey your mother."

Pandora speaks very sternly to Godou.

"Also, you need to stop lieing to yourself. Tell the truth, they all know it, but they need to hear it sometimes to. So right now tell the truth how you feel about them, and remember I know your heart."

Godou is completely disarmed by this demand of Pandora. He was trying to not tell the girls how he felt because he didn't want to hurt anyone, but also, how could he marry four girls at once. Wait, Pandora had said all five of them. He really wasn't sure how he felt about Hikari at all. What should he say. He was really desparate about what to say.

"Uh...I do care about you all very much. As I said before, I feel you are my greatest power. If not for you all I would never have survived. Whenever one of you is missing, I sorely feel the loss. And then when the one that isn't there is back I am happy again..."

He becomes silent, not really understanding what more to say and feeling rather confused. Yuri then comes over and grabs his hand and Erica also. Ena and Liliana also come closer to him.

"Pandora-sama, we do know how he feels, but also, we know he has a really hard time saying it. Please let this be enough for now."

Yuri speaks these words, while trying to comfort Godou as much as she can.

"Also, I beg that you lessen the request and allow him to not marry Hikari at this time. To wait until she gets older. I am troubled with her feelings for Godou, but will allow it in the future if she continues to desire it."

Yuri pleads with Pandora as she is still very troubled about Hikari's feelings.

"Ok, maybe that was a bit much, but only in that will I lessen my demand. I expect Godou to listen to me and plan as soon as possible."

Godou feels his only saving grace right now is that he will forget about all this when he wakes up. As he looks at Pandora, she smiles mischieveously like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, and one other thing. Two of your 'sisters' have taken a liking to you. So be prepared for stormy seas after the weddings."

Pandora says that with a laugh and slowly disappears.

"TWO?" they all shout together.

* * *

Yuri, Erica, Liliana, and Ena all awoke at the same time. When Yuri looked at Hikari, she still was asleep. A liitle concerned she went over to her and saw that she ok and her spirit vision told her that it was normal dreaming of a little girl. The slight smile on her face told Yuri that she was probably dreaming of Godou.

For several minutes afterward, no one could say anything. The were all really conflicted. To be told by a goddess to marry Godou as soon as possible. As much as they teased Godou, she didn't think any of them were truthfully ready for that step. But at the same time, they all undoubtedly wanted to take that step.

As the girls continued to look at each other waiting for someone to say something, Karou also woke up. Looking at the others she was bright eyed with curiosity.

"So tell me everything..."

Yuri looked at Erica. Erica nodded and began after shaking her head looked at Karou.

"Pandora-sama commanded Godou to marry all of us as soon-as-possible."

This was very blunt for Erica as she was usually so eloquent in her manner of speaking, but Yuri understood. They were all shaken. Karou, just looked at each of them in turn shocked. Then slowly she began to laugh.

"Fufufu...Seriously? She told Godou to get on with it? How did he take it?"

She continued to chuckle for a while enjoying the irony of it all.

"Well it looks like we are all going to be very busy for next while. This will be the biggest event in the worldwide magic community in quite some time."

"First we have something even more important to do that will be very hard to do and even harder on Godou."

Liliana was speaking very concernedly.

"What is that?" Karou asked sobering up a bit.

"We have to help Godou explain to Shizuka the whole truth." Yuri says very worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was decided that they would all not go to school that day. Instead all four girls showed up very early at Godou's house. Karou said she would make arrangements at the school for them to be absent as well as Godou and Shizuka. A little earlier than when Liliana would show up to join Godou in walking to school the girls arrived at Godou's house. Shizuka opened the door and was shocked.

"Mariya-senpai what are you and Erica-san, Liliana-san and Sesshuin-san all doing here so early this morning?"

"We need to talk to you and Godou-san this morning, Shizuka-san." Yuri explains politely.

"Me? Why does senpai need to speak to me?" Shizuka is even more shocked than before.

As they all go into the living room and sit down on the couch, Godou enters. "What are all of you doing here this morning?"

Erica gets up and goes over to Godou and grabs his arm.

"I need to tell you something first." and starts to drag him out of the room. Godou is looking worried and a little frustrated.

"What are you doing, Erica?"

"I need to remind you of something, but it has to be done that way."

Godou begins to panic and tries to get away from Erica, but she tightens her grasp on his arm.

"Why do you have to use that to tell me? Can't you just tell me?"

Erica locks her arms around his neck and gives off that devilish smile.

"Even if it didn't need to be done this way, I haven't had many chances to be alone with Godou much lately. You recently spent 3 whole days alone with Yuri and before that with Ena and Yuri on the island alone. I was very sad."

"You know we didn't have a choice, Circe had drawn us to that island and then using that sword separated Yuri and me from the rest of you."

Godou tries to make excuses to deal with the situations, but realizes that Erica is having none of it.

"Still it is necessary so please accept this obediently."

Erica immediately seals his lips with hers. She had been so happy when the others decided to let her be the one to re-awaken the memories from the dream summons because she hadn't had chances lately, which was just not satisfactory as she would be his legal wife and queen.

Godou struggled a bit at first, but eventually gave in and started returning her kiss sincerely. He did recognise that she was the one he cared the most about, and also something was telling him that this wasn't just her usual playing around, but also something he didn't want to remember. Then all at once, the memory returned.

"Uh..." He remembered Pandora's command and his face turned completely red.

"Now that you remember, the first thing to do to start obeying her command is to tell Shizuka-san the whole truth. Before we can all do that, she needs to know everything."

Godou while realizing the wisdom in what she was saying, also was severely depressed by those words.

"I really never wanted Shizuka to know. Our world is dangerous and she doesn't have any abilities to protect herself and less understanding."

"I do understand, but you always would have had to tell her eventually. As Karou said sooner or later, you would need to 'ascend the throne'. In that situation, you would have had to tell her then."

Godou admits that was most likely.

"We came to help you explain to Shizuka-san about everthing. Don't worry about school today, Karou has made arrangements so it is ok for us not to go."

* * *

Erica and Godou returned to the room where Shizuka and the others were waiting. Shizuka was frowning, Yuri was looking at her hands worriedly, Liliana was looking expectantly at the door and Ena was smiling expecting something very amusing to happen. Godou entered being dragged along by Erica, clearly reluctant to enter the room.

"So, onii-san, what is this all about. Are you going somewhere with all these people again?" Shizuka begins what Godou knows to be her interrogation mode.

"Shizuka-san, there are things you need to understand about us and your brother." Yuri speaks a little more severely than normal.

"There are things you have misunderstood and we allowed to continue as there were things you couldn't be made aware of. But due to something that just happened, we have to now tell you everything."

"Like how onii-chan is seeing all of you and being just like our grandfather with regards to how he has lots of women?" Shizuka starts to accuse Godou immediately.

"There are many things we need to tell you Shizuka-chan, but don't really know where to start." Godou says with resignation.

"Godou, how about I begin it then since I was there at the beginning?" Erica says since she feels this is as much her story as it is Godou's. "Shizuka-chan, let me ask you a question first. Do you believe in magic?"

**It will be a little while before I post the next chapter due to issues at work keeping me extremely busy, but I will get back to it ASAP. Also, dealing with how Shizuka will respond is a little more difficult than I figured.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuka-san looked at her brother and started glaring mightily. "Magic? What do you mean by that Erica-san?"

Godou sighed and turned away from looking directly at Shizuka, knowing full well what would be next.

"The abilities that make things happen, like spells and the ability to do things that are not normal such as turn invisible." Erica replies strait forwardly.

"Of course I don't!" Shizuka says while looking incredulously at Erica. "No one can do things like that and spells are just made up things."

"Why would you ask me something like that? Is that how onii-chan got you all to fall for him?" Shizuka glares at Godou angrily.

"Onii-chan you are worse than grandfather. At least he didn't make such horrible claims."

"Shizuka-chan, why do you think I said any such thing. I have never done anything like that."

"Then how do you have so many girls around you all the time, onii-chan? You can't possibly be this popular."

"Shizuka-chan, Godou-san did not say any such thing to us. You do him a great wrong claiming that." Yuri scolds Shizuka.

"Getting back to the subject, I am not talking that kind of magic, but real magic. Powers that are real." Erica continued.

Saying this, she stood up and magically summoned Cuore di Leone and changed her clothes into those she always used for battle, the red and black stiped blouse and leather pants. Godou sighed and looked annoyed at Erica's flashy demonstration, but didn't say anything. Shizuka jumped up out of her seat looking a little bit worried.

"How is this possible?" Shizuka stared at Erica.

"I did it by magic. All of us here can do magic. Also, the one who can do the most powerful magic is Godou."

* * *

"When did onii-chan start doing magic?" Shizuka got control of herself and was staring at Godou again.

Godou looked annoyed and began telling Shizuka about the time he went to Sardinia and explained how he had lied about going to the monastary for their mother. Shizuka looked really mad at Godou.

"So you went instead to that woman that grandmother didn't want to grandfather to see again and learned magic from her?" Shizuka calmly accused Godou.

"No, she didn't teach me magic. Actually no one taught me magic." Godou replied.

"Then how did you learn magic?"

Godou really didn't know what to say.

"Godou became what we call a Campione, or in other words a God-Slayer." Erica responded to her calmly.

Erica then began explaining what a Campione was to Shizuka. After several minutes Shizuka didn't look convinced.

"How could onii-chan kill a god? The best he ever did was play baseball he doesn't have and skills to do something like that? And how could he kill something that I am not sure exists except in myth?"

"Well the best answer is that he was a big fool and had amazing luck." Erica said this with a devilish smile on her face.

"Eh? Well that does sound more like onii-chan than him being a great warrior or something." Shizuka says while contemplating.

"Oi!" Godou exclaims sarcastically.

"But what proof is there that onii-chan has done these things?" Shizuka still asks dubiously.

"Shizuka-chan, did you hear about how the Tokyo Tower caught on fire? Or the Yokohama Bridge was destroyed?" Erica said.

"Yes, but those were accidents weren't they?!"

"You are correct, they were accidents!" Godou exclaims hurriedly.

"Accidents Godou?" Erica says smiling with that devilish smile.

"Well I didn't mean to do it." Godou says sorrowfully.

"Oniichan, you did those things? How could you do that! Why did you do something like that?" Shizuka exclaims angrily.

"Well I think the best way, would be to show her Godou." Erica gives a truly terrifying smile to Godou.

* * *

Erica made a quick call to Karou and asked where would be a good spot for Godou to 'show' some of his abilities to Shizuka.

While on the phone, Yuri had been looking out the window and got the expression Godou recognised as when she was using [Spirit Vision].

"Are you ok Y-Yuri?" Godou asks worriedly.

"I got the feeling that you should ask Lu Yinghua to join us. I also felt that someone was watching us." Yuri said with a worried expression.

"Any idea who?" Godou said fearing who he thought it might be.

"Maybe and considering who I felt we should ask, probably." Yuri replied even more worriedly.

Shizuka immediately confronted Godou. "Onii-chan, since when did you start calling Mariya-senpai by her name?"

"I have asked him to do so, Shizuka-san." Yuri says a bit timidly.

"Why would you want that senpai?" Shizuka asked while in shock.

"Shizuka-chan this will be explain a little later." Erica interrupts.

Just then Godou's cell phone began ringing. When he looked at the caller id, it was Lu Yinghua.

"Honored Uncle, Master told me to give you a call as you were about to call me."

"Do you know if she watches me very often?" Godou exclaims annoyed.

"If she did, she wouldn't tell me aboout it as I am just her apprentice. And if I were to ask, Master would give me serious training for a week to teach me not to ask about things that weren't my business."

"Oh well, the time has come to show my younger sister about my nature as a Campione, and Erica recommended she duel me." Godou said with exasperation.

"Yuri said to give you a call and have you join in also."

"Honored Uncle, I am gratified you thought of me, but surely you wouldn't want me to fight with you?"

"That is the general idea. I think Ena is also planning on joining in also."

Lu Yinghua pauses for a moment. "Ah, Master just spoke and told me to do it. She also said that after wards she wants to talk to

you like that last time."

Godou gives a very loud sigh.

**I would appreciate any comments on this chapter. Shizuka is a difficult character to write and keep in character with the light novels. As she will appear even after the next chapter, I will appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

They all went to the place that Kaoru suggested as being relatively free of people and also safe for Godou to display a few of his abilities in a duel. As they traveled there, Godou tried to think of a way to get out of this as he really didn't want to go through another one of these types of situations. When they arrived they found that not only Lu Yinghua was present.

Lu Yinghua greeted them, "Honored Uncle it is so enjoyable to see you and the Onee-samas again."

"Why do you call onii-chan Honored Uncle?" Shizuka asks Lu Yinghua confused.

"Honored Uncle joined my master in a sworn sibling pack. So he is to me as an Uncle." Lu Yinghua responds non-chalantly.

"Who is your master?" Shizuka asks, but Lu Yinghua turns to Godou not exactly sure how to answer that.

"Shizuka, Lu Yinghua's master is another Campione. She is of Chinese descent and after we fought we gained an understanding and she chose to treat me as a 'younger brother'. However, I am the only one able to call her 'Nee-san." Godou explained.

"Onii-chan you are horrible. You fought a girl? How mean of you. I think I need to correct you severly." Shizuka complains bitterly to Godou.

"First lets decide what all we are going to do? We wouldn't want to overly shock Shizuka-san," Erica immediately started to plan.

"Why don't Ena and Erica-san first fight with Godou and to win he has to pin us down and kiss us?" Ena immediately says while looking mischieviously at Godou.

"E-Ena-san, that is not appropriate." Yuri says slightly flustered.

Godou noticed that even though flustered, Yuri appeared more sad than flustered. Could she be upset that she wouldn't get to participate?

"Let us basically do it in parts so that Godou can show off several of his abilities to Shizuka-chan," Erica starts.

"I don't want to use that fellow," Godou quickly states. "I don't want to do more damage than I can help and there are no large structures around that we can afford to see destroyed for just a demonstration."

"Then let's do it where Ena-san starts, then have Lu Yinghua-san join in and then lastly I will join in after a time," Erica says mischieveously.

"But not the other part," Godou exclaims fervently. But Erica doesn't respond other than to give her devilish smile.

Ena goes over to Godou and requests, "Can Ena use her partner, your Majesty?" Godou nods and relaxes his arm.

Shizuka sees Ena reach over and then pull back and when she does, she is holding a black bladed katana.

"Where did that katana that Ena-san come from senpai," Shizuka asks puzzled.

"That is one of Godou's authorities. It is the blade called the Ama no Murakumo, also called the Kusanagi sword. It exists in Godou's arm and can only be removed by Godou or Ena-san if Godou allows." Yuri explains to Shizuka.

"Onii-chan has a sword in his arm?" Shizuka asks in shock.

* * *

Ena began by immediately charging Godou from the right. Since her speed was abnormal because of being able to channel the divine power of Susano, Godou noticed that the [Raptor] immediately became available. However, he didn't immediately use it as he suspected he would need it when Lu began attacking with Ena. So he dodge Ena's swing. This gave him a chance to see Shizuka's face. He noticed while she was trying to remain calm, her face showed a different story as being scared for Godou. Yuri was standing next to her and was holding her hand trying to help her remain calm.

Godou continued to dodge and didn't quite manage it and Ena was able to score a hit on his left shoulder. However, it was a serious cut, so he continued to dodge. Then he noticed that Lu Yinghua joined in trying to go at Godou from the opposite direction from Ena. Godou then activated the [Raptor]. He then changed his position so that he could confront both Ena and Lu without allowing either to get behind them. As they both attacked, he jumped forward between the two.

Shizuka saw what she though was Godou disappeared as both Ena and Lu Yinghua attacked Godou. She let out a squeak, "What?"

"This is Godou-san's power of the [Raptor]. It lets him increase his movement speed very much, but it comes at a price. If he uses it too much, it will cause him alot of pain in his heart and will cause him to become immobile." Yuri explains to Shizuka.

"How can he do that?" Shizuka asks totally confused. "The first god that Godou killed, gained him 10 different powers or what we call authorities. This is one of them." Yuri explains.

Godou continued to dodge Lu Yinghua, when suddenly Ena showed up and sliced at him again. With this cut, Yuri noticed that the [Camel] became available for Godou to use. She figured he would switch to it to continue to fight more efficiently against this combo. She also figured that Ena was attacking a bit more than Yuri would expect in the hope that she would get to do that to heal him later.

Godou watching how Lu Yinghua and Ena were doing a good job of cooperating in attacking him as a team. So when the [Camel] became available, he decided to try to use both the [Raptor] and the [Camel] together. So he shouted the incantation for the [Camel]. Immediately he noticed that his power decreased trying to use two different incarnations simultaneouly, but he did want to show Shizuka what he could do to convince her.

He immediately jumped up and forward going directly between Ena and Lu Yinghua and then used [Raptor] so it appeared to Shizuka as if he jumped high in the air, higher than was humanly possible and disappeared. He didn't figure this would fool either Ena or Lu Yinghua as they could track him easier at that kind of speed. But while performing this, he looked at Erica who hadn't entered in yet as was beginning to get curious as to what she was up to. Normally she would be as eager to do this as Ena was, but she seemed to be waiting for something.

* * *

Shizuka saw Godou jump what looked to be 30 feet in the air and then suddenly disappear. "What...?" She started confused and shocked.

"Godou-san used an authority called the [Camel] along with the [Raptor]. The [Camel] gives him leg power and stamina, Shizuka-san." Yuri explains so she understands what is going on.

"It allows him to jump really high and also makes it so that cut he got doesn't cause him the same amount of damage as normal. But if he let's go, the damage will be the same, but it still isn't that bad for him. One of us will heal him afterwards."

Shizuka noticed the wistfulness in Yuri's last words. 'Why would Mariya-senpai, be wistful about healing Onii-chan?'

* * *

Erica had been watching the fight carefully waiting for just the right moment to unlease Coure di Leone. She watched Godou show off the [Camel] and [Raptor] together making it look very impressive for Shizuka, but not really that good tactically. He was reaching a point when he would have to do something spectacular. So when he prepared to jump again between Ena and Lu Yinghua, she made sure that he was facing her and she released Coure di Leone's Lion form directly towards him.

Godou saw the steel lion racing towards him and immediately dodge it. He knew that to truly defeat the lion he would need to use the [Bull], but also knew that Erica knew that. So he decided to try to drop just the [Camel] and keep the [Raptor] and add the [Bull]. He would need to act quickly though as the strain was already beginning to tell. So after the next jump, he swtiched to the [Bull].

Godou was concentrating really hard on using the [Raptor] and the [Bull] since this was the first time he had attempted to use these two authorities together and it was taking a massive amount of concentration as well as eating into his stamina. He didn't want to get backed into a corner where he might accidentally use the [Boar] or doing something he didn't want to because he wasn't thinking. Then a chance came when the Lion attacked him without Ena or Lu Yinghua being neared. So instead of dodging, he let it close, grabbed it and threw it as far as he could. Belatedly, he noticed that in the very direction he threw it was Erica.

He then turned back to see Ena and Lu Yinghua once again closing. Just as he was about to dodge them again Yuri yelled, "Godou-san, Erica..." But before she could finish, he heard in his mind a plea from Erica and the [Tempest] ability unlocked.

* * *

Erica had been waiting until Godou had completely concentrated on the fight between Ena, Lu Yinghua, and the lion form of Coure di Leone to launch her sneak attack. Since the beginning she had been the one with him through everything, so she understood Godou best especially when he was fighting. So she knew that she could pull off the attack she was planning.

She inconspicuously moved farther and farther away from the battle without allowing Godou to see it, until she was still in sight of Yuri, Liliana and especially Shizuka, but where Godou wouldn't notice her. She then waited until his concentration was completely devoted to the fight at hand. She then saw when he was just about to break free from Ena and Lu Yinghua and knew he was going to go after the Lion to toss it away. It was her time to act.

"Kusanagi Godou, your knight needs you immediate assistance," Erica shouts with a feigned feeling of panic and deperation. Just as she was shouting that, Yuri had noticed and tried to warn Godou, but Godou didn't think and immediately felt the need to get to her side as quick as possible so dropped both authorities and used the [Tempest] and was immediately was staring at her a little confused.

She immediately pulled him to her and said grinning devilishly, "I win.", and then immediately sealed his lips with

hers.

"Majesy...," Ena pouted

"Erica Blandelli...," Liliana declared angrily

"Godou-san...," Yuri mourned tearfully.

But over all those a very loud and angry voice shouted, "ONII-CHAN!" Of course it was Shizuka glaring mightily at Godou.

**Sorry this one took so long compared to my other chapters, but everytime I started writing the fight I kept changing my idea of how it should go. Hope you enjoy it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Her Eminence Lou Hao was keenly watching the battle that was taking place between Kusanagi Godou and two of his companions and her disciple Lu Yinghua. It was not a very interesting battle and didn't really display his authorities to the best, but since it appeared to be a demonstration to his blood related sister, who didn't have an ounce of magic, he probably didn't need to demonstrate the more powerful attacks as she would be unlikely to actually see everything that was happening. So it was more of a match with no real importance to it, especially since if he went all out, he would probably do serious damage to the other three. The real question though was why he was doing it at all.

She had, since having met her compatriot Kusanagi Godou, spent many days watching him. She had become a bit infatuated with him after their battle with Son Wukong. She couldn't admit that she was sort of attracted to him when they spoke at the hot springs. And then later when he took charge of the final battle directing both herself and the other King. So after they parted she started to watch him on and off. Also, she had her disciple start to research all he could find on him.

She had been very interested in his recent battles, being both shocked and dismayed at times and being impressed at others. She noticed that he seemed to always have openings when he is first confronted by female opponents. It was the same when they first met, but he always managed to recover and turn it around. She almost gave up on him in the battle when he was defeated by the Goddess Athena, thinking that he was going to be killed. Then one of the biggest shocks in recent memory, Athena blessed him instead of finishing him off. Somehow she favored him even as she disappeared. She couldn't believe it. A Heretic Goddess blessing a God-Slayer? It made no sense.

The other thing that shocked her was how his companions accompanied him into battle, fighting along with him. She didn't know of many of her compatriots that had their companions involved with their fights. She rarely had her disciple anywhere near the actual fight, but rather as support from behind the lines. However, after some research, she finally understood why he had them with him. The golden sword needed massive information about his opponents and he didn't have that information. She was intrigued with how they were able to transmit that knowledge to him magically overcoming the natural resistance. But also, she felt a little uncomfortable about it also. If she readily admitted it to herself, she would have to say she was bordering on jealousy.

"How can this be?" she thought a bit exasperated with herself. "He is many decades my junior. I can't be jealous of those children who are attached to him."

So she continued to watch him. And each time the girls had the chance to use magic on him, she noticed that they got a little jealous of each other. In his latest battle with the Goddess Circe, she finally truly understood the depths that these girls were in love with him. She watched as the least strong in physical ability, first challenged the goddess with words and then used her ability to the point where she was bordering on loosing consciousness or even her life to keep him safe so he could finish the battle. She was truly touched by this devotion. But also was truly annoyed that she couldn't, by position as fellow god-slayer and senior, interfere with his battle. Several times she wanted to user her powers and immediately be by his side, but had to control the urge. It was a constant frustration to her.

The one time she had given in to her desire to see him, she concocted a reason by sending him the divine artifact for Saturnas. Normally she would have just sealed it away and ignored it. Instead she used it as a reason for Kusanagi Godou to come see her at her retreat. It was a very enjoyable time for her. She was able to practice skills she had learned as a child when she was learning to be a wife instead of learning the martial arts. She had forgotten how much pleasure she got from using those skills for someone she desired. But still she couldn't show him that side of her.

However the end result of that almost turned devastating as the priest used his ability to first enchant the women nearest him and then had them enchant him. She was a little annoyed at how open to attacks from women he was, but fortunately they all were able to turn it around and together completely destroy the divine artifact. She also saw during that time how he despaired when he didn't have the attention of the women who were most important to him. She didn't understand his devotion to them as much as their devotion to him. And none of the research she had done or her disciple had done seemed to explain it.

"I still need to understand this aspect of their bonds," She pondered "else how can I forward my cause."

She became exasperated at herself for even thinking that, but as a martial artist it was important to be true to yourself. If not improvement would not be possible. So she needed to be honest in her feelings about this compatriot. And the more she pondered, the more she realized that she was indeed at least infatuated with him and at most was falling in love with him even though they only had the two instances of meeting.

So she had been watching him today and noticed the meeting at his house. She had found out about his blood related sister shortly after the first meeting. She was amazed that he still had living family as most god-slayers were alone in the world without living blood relations when they first became god-slayers. So this aspect of his life truly fascinated her. She also watched this girl who gave her a lot of amusement in how she treated her brother not knowing of his exalted status. Also, it showed her how he truly still wanted to believe himself to be a normal human and as such still would defend his preferred lifestyle.

Since she had been watching, she really desired to know why he was explaining to his non-magical sister about who he was, since he had spent a lot of effort to conceal it from him. So she took a moment and spoke to her disciple.

"My young eagle, I want you to contact my little brother and tell him I would like to speak with him as I did before. Also, please assist him in whatever he is currently doing."

'Now we shall see what is going on.' Lou Hao contemplates.

* * *

After the fight, Godou extricated himself from Erica's embrace and started heading to where Yuri and Liliana waited with Shizuka. While heading there, Lu Yinghua stopped him, "Honored Uncle, Master has asked me to ask for you to attend her as soon as possible. She wishes to discuss something with you."

"Do you know if this is anything like the last time?" Godou asks warily.

"Honored Uncle, a person such as myself could not even contemplate the mysterious thoughts of one of such exalted status as that of my master, but if I were to make a guess, I would say it is doubtful that it would be the same." he responded without committing anything.

Godou sighed and continued over to the girls.

* * *

"So Shizuka-chan do you now believe in magic?" Erica asked her while wearing a mischievous grin. Shizuka just glared at her.

Finally she replied, "Well onii-chan definitely did things that I can't explain, and while I saw him get badly injured during the fight, he now seems to have no injuries. But what was the point of explaining this to me?"

Godou approached her and sighing mightily responded, "It has become increasing necessarily for me to become the leader of a magical association here in Japan. As such, it is possible you would see me show up in places and circumstances that I wouldn't be able to explain. So it is necessary that you understand."

"There is also another reason, isn't there Godou." Erica gave a devish smile and Shizuka noticed that all the other girls were also either smiling shyly or openly. Shizuka immediately became suspicious.

"Onii-chan, What are you not telling me!" Shizuka demanded.

Yuri decided to enter the conversation, "Shizuka-san, As we told you Godou has become a Campione. But to become one, not only did he have to kill a god, but also needed the help of a certain goddess. This goddess is Pandora. As such, she considers the campione's her children."

Godou remembered several of the conversations he had had with Pandora thanks to the awakened memory due to Erica's help this morning. "She loves to tease me and gets upset if I don't call her Okaa-san or something similar." Godou says disgustedly.

Shizuka looks at him incredulously.

"Well last night, she 'summoned' all of us to tell us something that she has told Godou to do." Yuri said, and then blushed turning her face completely red. Illiana's face also turned completely red. Shizuka looked suspiciously at Yuri, "So what did she tell Godou to do?." Looking from girl to girl Godou was panic'ing, but just before he was about to answer her, Ena excitedly and happily exclaimed, "She told Godou to marry all of us!"

Shizuka became speechless and looked at Yuri, Illiana and Erica hoping for someone to deny it. She then got really mad at Godou and yelled, "Onii-chan how can you be so shameless!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night of the full moon and Godou was waiting for the employee's of Yinghua to finish drawing the symbols on the floor so he could jump to Lou Hao's mountain. It was just yesterday that he had the duel with Erica and Ena to convince Shizuka about magic. While that part had gone really well and she did believe in magic now, she had gotten so angry when Ena had told her that he was going to marry all 4 of them.

"At least she doesn't know about Hikari yet." Godou muttered to himself.

Erica, who had accompanied Godou to Yinhua's office looked at him searchingly and asked, "So are you going to tell her about Hikari also?"

Godou said slightly panicking, "Not until the time comes. Shizuka is already mad enough at me that she is constantly hitting me with anything and everything when she gets a chance."

"Well, it isn't like she can actually hurt you Godou." Erica says in a teasing way.

"Also, Lilliana and Yuri said they would try to calm her down."

"I doubt that she will calm down until long after the marriage ceremony." Godou muttered under his breath.

"So what do you think Her Eminence wants with you this time?" Erica asked to change the subject.

"With 'Nee-san, it could be anything. I hope it isn't another thing like that last time. I have enough to deal with without needing another God to fight now."

Yinghua turned to Godou and said, "Honored Uncle, it is ready. Travel safely to see the Master and return as quickly. I am looking forward to the events to come." He had been frankly totally amused to see a Campione troubled with women on the same scale he was always in with his master. He had almost fallen over laughing when Shizuka had started screaming at Godou when finding out he was to marry all the girls.

"Before you go Godou, I need to mention this. I have informed my uncle of these events and he has decided to organize the magic organizations of Europe to let them know." Erica told him frankly.

"Do we really need this much attention to what is going to happen?" Godou complained miserably.

Erica frowned and said, "You are the first Campione in memory to get married at all. Do you remember what Uncle Zamparini said about how the magic organizations are pleased you had a healthy appetite in girls? This will be a major event in the magic communities of the world and will need to be handled with great care. Karou has already started working out the proper methods on whom to invite and whom to tell in what order. Also, as you basically thwarted his majesty Vobon's last scheme by taking Yuri and Illiana away from him. It will be important to know how to handle him."

Godou started holding his head with his hands. "Why must it be so public? I am already having enough troubles."

"Besides, this much attention is only proper for the wedding of Erica Blandelli." Erica commented.

Godou now felt that going to see his 'Nee-san might not be so tiring after all.

* * *

Godou once again was on the mountain that was the residence of his 'Nee-san, Lou Hao. He made his way to the home and was met by Lou Hao before he got to the door. "So onii-san, I am glad to see that you have arrived safely once again." Lou Hao gave him a greeting.

After entering the residence, Godou sat down on the tiger skin like last time. He also noticed that Lou Hao was once again entertaining him like the last time, but he was a bit impatient to know what she wanted so began right away. "So 'Nee-san, what did you want to talk to me about?" Godou asked hesitantly.

"As you are my younger brother, I have kept an eye on your doings, and I noticed that meeting at your house with all your attendants and you sister." Lou Hao spoke as though she didn't really care. "I noticed that you were showing and explaining things about our world. Since you had previously hidden this aspect of yourself from your family, I was wondering why of a sudden you would mention it to her?"

Godou hesitated before answering not really sure of what to say.

"'Nee-san, recently I was summoned by the goddess Pandora to a meeting at the border between life and death. There she decided to act as the 'mother' of the campiones and gave me orders." Godou said with a little trepidation. He remembered the last part of what she said about his two "sisters" and thought that this might turn difficult.

"And what order did you receive from our 'mother'?" Lou Hao asked while watching him with eyes partly closed.

Slowly and with a little fear he responded, "She told me to marry all the girls who are my companions."

"So your attendants will become your wives? Well this is proper for a King to have multiple wives, so that is not unusual in itself. Are you going to obey this command?" Lou Hao asked archly.

"As it is the desire of my companions, I do believe that it is the correct thing to do. But in this era, it is going to be difficult. As such and also because I have been asked to assume the throne of the King of magi of Japan, It became necessary to inform my sister at least of my family so she would understand." Godou decided to just get it all over at once.

"So you decided to inform your blood sister of magic and your role of being a King? That was well thought, but could be problematic. She doesn't belong in our world." She commented directly.

"This is why I kept it from her as long as I could, but with the upcoming wedding, I would have had to give some explanation." Godou said tiredly.

"Well, that is as it is. However, Godou, I believe that as your Onee-sama, I should make sure your attendants are properly trained to be your wives." Lou Hao commented strait forwardly.

"WHAT?" Godou exclaimed.

* * *

Godou returned home in a state of complete frustration. How was he going to tell the girls that his "sister" expected to "test" and/or train them in their abilities to be proper wives. He hadn't expected that she would be keeping such a close eye on him, nor that she would take being his "sister" so explicitly.

When he arrived, Lilliana opened the door for him. "So you are still here Lilliana-san?" Godou asked, pleased that she was there.

"Majesty, since you were absent, I felt it was my knightly duty to watch over Shizuka-san until your return." Lilliana responded importantly. They continued on into the living room. Shizuka was sitting on the couch and when she looked at Godou, she started glaring mightily. Godou looked at her and sighed.

"So Kusanagi Godou, what did Her Eminence wish?" Lilliana asked.

Looking at Lilliana, Godou was debating how to explain what was going to happen. "She desired to know why I was explaining about the world of magic and Campione to Shizuka-chan." Godou started.

"Did you explain about the command that Pandora-Sama gave to you?" Lilliana queried. Godou looked at her and thought he noticed a slight bit of

anxiety in her. "Lilliana-san are you worried about that command?" Godou asked worriedly.

"Not that," Lilliana responded quickly. "Rather I am worried about how Her Emmenince took that news."

"Yes, she did take it somewhat reservedly." Godou said. "Also, we need to all discuss this to explain her attitude."

"Onii-san, is this another girl you are romancing?" Shizuka complained to Godou.

"She is the Onee-san I mentioned to you. She is another Campione. She has been one much, much longer than I have and considers me a sort of younger brother to her." Godou repeated tiredly.

"Ah so she isn't another one of your prospective 'wives'?" Shizuka queried mockingly.

When Shizuka said that, Godou suddenly remembered the last part of what Pandora had said to them, how two of his "sisters" had already taken an interest in him. *No, she couldn't be interested in me. She is many years older and more experienced as a campione. I would be incredibly young to her.* Godou dismissed the idea in his mind.

Lilliana watch Godou as he sat thinking after being accused by Shizuka of having an interest in Lou Hao. She was becoming concerned about that meeting. Godou never was one to know about his attraction to women that gather them to him. *Could Her Emminence be interested in Godou as more than a little brother?* Lilliana frowned. She decided that she better talk this out with Erica, Yuri and Ena as this could become complicated.

"'Nee-san is just concerned about her little brothers affairs." Godou said to Shizuka. Shizuka responded only by continuing to look sternly at Godou.

"Shizuka, I know you are not happy about what is going to happen," Lilliana noticing the frown and tried to call Shizuka down, "But please understand that this upcoming wedding is something that all of us want. We all care a lot for Godou and want this. Also, it isn't something that Godou asked for nor something that he planned, but was rather demanded from him by a goddess. So please accept it."

"Lilliana-san, how can you so willing accept being one of many like this." Shizuka complained to her.

"Shizuka-chan, Your brother promised me his heart and as such I can accept this. It is the way of kings to have more than one wife, and many knights. I will be both to him and am happy. I will follow him all my life because he cares for me. It is the same for Erica, Yuri and Ena also.

So you must accept it also." Lilliana explained properly.

Shizuka looked a little kinder at Lilliana, but when she turned back to Godou she just glared. Godou sighed.

* * *

**I apologize for the time for this update. I will try and get the next one out sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kusanagi Shizuka has recently been pondering how her life had recently gone haywire. She had thought until just recently, that her brother, Godou was nothing more than any other man in their family, namely a horrible womanizer. For the last year she had watched as he had started gathering girls around him. This included her sempai that she had looked up to, Mariya Yuri. She didn't understand how Yuri-sempai could fall for her brother. She didn't think that her brother had anything that could make Yuri-sempai interested in him in any way. Then just recently, she found out that magic really existed in the world and that Yuri-sempai and the other girls that followed her brother all could use magic and that Yuri-sempai was a hime miko. Also, she found out that her brother was a Godslayer, or in other words someone that had the power to kill gods. She didn't know how to really respond to that and had spent alot of time trying to come to terms with it and the relationship of the girls around him.

They had told her that he was going to be marrying all of them; and Yuri-sempai, instead of looking like this was something shameful, looked positively overjoyed about it. Shizuka was seriously confused and furious at her brother.

Currently her brother was visiting one of his fellow godslayers, another woman, who he only refered to as 'Nee-san. He said that she was chinese and had been a godslayer for over 200 years. Also, that he was the only one in the world allowed to call her 'Nee-san. Lilliana-san had said, when Shizuka had asked her if she would ever meet this Onee-san, "You probably would be better off if you never meet her, Shizuka-chan. She is a very dangerous person." This, of course really only made her want to meet this person even more.

Also, she wanted to know more about the world of magic. She had definitely seen her brother do things that she couldn't explain. Godou, Erica-san, Ena-san, and a boy that Shizuka didn't really know, but was said to be the disciple of that 'Nee-san, did a duel so that Shizuka could see some of Godou's abilities. She had seen him do things like disappear from one place and appear somewhere else. Even in mid-air. She also saw him jump higher than should be normal. She had seen him get wounds that quickly disappeared after Erica-san had kissed him declaring herself the winner.

That had really made her mad.

Also, it was implied that her brother had committed such shameless acts like that with all the girls. She could readily believed that he had done so with Erica, or even Ena-san, but she couldn't believe it of Yuri-sempai. She was to much of a Yamato Nadeshiko, and Shizuka couldn't believe someone like sempai could do such a thing once, let alone more than once.

After Godou had left to see that Onee-san, Yuri-sempai and Lilliana-san had gone with her to the house. Then Yuri had left, but Lilliana had stayed. She said that it was to be available in case of trouble until Godou returned. So she decided to ask Lilliana some questions.

"Lilliana-san, have you done that with Onii-san much?" secretly pleased when she saw Lilliana blush furiously at the question.

"Shizuka-chan, I am Godou's knight, and talking about these things without her King present would not be proper. And properly that question should be addressed to Godou-san." Lilliana attempt to act properly, but her face was still completely red.

"But Lilliana-san, if I asked onii-san about this he will either avoid the question, or refuse to answer it out right. As his sister, I should know about these things, don't you think?" Shizuka gave it her best innocent expression trying to get Lilliana to confess.

"As a proper knight, I have assisted my King when the need was present, but that is all I will say." Lilliana was doing her best to answer, yet not answer Shizuka.

"However, I do believe that you aren't interested so much in what I have done or not done, but rather whether someone else has. Wouldn't it be better to ask that person directly instead?"

Shizuka looked troubled by that as she saw that Lilliana had seen through her to what she really wanted to know.

"I will say this as the others did earlier, we all love Godou very much and wish to be with him forever. All of us do." Lilliana spoke with great emphasis. "We also feel he is a king that is truly worthy of our service. As his sister and not familiar with what Godou has recently accomplished as a Godslayer, it is understandable that you will have a hard time seeing what we see in him, but he has shown that he cares for us and also for the people. I do know this. Every time he makes a mistake and something gets destroyed, it bothers him very much. But as he is fighting gods, goddesses and divine creatures, it is only natural that things like that happen, but he does care which is much more than most other godslayers do."

With this, Lilliana decided it was enough for now as Shizuka looked like she was finally listening instead of just reacting. Also, it appeared that there really was nothing more to say. Shizuka appeared to be thinking deeply about what Lilliana said.

Shizuka thought about what Lilliana had said, but really didn't change her mind about how all this was just completely shameless. Also, she believed it was all her brother's fault no matter what he or the girls said. She was still certain that he had somehow used his status to get them to follow him. She deteremined when he got back that it was time for another interrogation.

When Godou returned home, Shizuka was in her room. She heard Lilliana telling her brother that she had stayed as protector so that no one did anything while he was away. Shizuka, at first didn't understand why that would happen, since it had been a year since this began and no one had bothered her before about it, but then understanding came when she realized that now she "knew" about their world and knowledge could be dangerous.

When she heard Lilliana leave, she went downstairs. "Onii-chan, I think it is time for a one-on-one session with you." beginning her interrogation.

Godou immediately recognised her mood and knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

"So tell me how marrying all of the girls is not worse than grandpa? You are just as bad as he ever was and have become very much worse." Shizuka accuses him directly.

Godou sighed and settled in for the interrogation he knew was coming.

* * *

Annie Charlton had been somewhat relived because things in America seemed to have entered a time of somewhat peace. None of the sorcerers had been active much lately. She had been a little worried about that for a while, but decided it must have been due the the heavey losses they suffered during the incident that had ultimately introduced her to Kusanagi Godou. She had spent some time following what was going on over in Asia, and been somewhat aghast that he was having so much trouble. She contemplated a couple of times of going over to see if she could offer any assistance. But even though she thought about it, his personal life always seemed to deter her. So instead she just stayed in LA and kept a watch over the situations he got into.

Tonight she was sitting in her living room slowly making her way through a bottle of wine. Suddenly she heard the doorbell. "Who would be calling on me tonight?" She didn't expect Professor West, as she knew he was busy with something else. A minute later, her butler came in. "You have a visitor to see you. She said to announce herself as Princess Alice."

Annie was shocked. She knew of Princess Alice of the Wisengamot, but had never been formally introduced. She had been aware that she was present in the fight against Sun Wukong, but they never really interacted. Especially after she had turned into her Godslayer persona of John Pluto Smith.

Her Butler led in a pretty, young English woman who appeared to be the same age as her, but to her godslayer senses didn't quite appear to be there. She rose to greet her guest, "Welcome to my home. I presume that you are the same Princess Alice of England's Wisengamot."

"That is correct. I am the self same person. Would you prefer me to address you as Miss Charlton or do you wish me to address you as your alter-ego?"

"Well that certainly proves your identity as not many people know that there is a difference. You may address me as Annie." Annie was a bit amused at her under covering her secret so easily. "I guess that you have come all the way here to see me, means that there is something that my other persona should be aware of." Annie said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, the news I came to share is actually probably of more interest to you directly. Meaning both your personalities.'

Annie's right eyebrow rose at that statement. "Really by that statement, it seems that it must be something very complicated and important. So what would have that level of importance." Annie offered her a seat on the sofa.

Alice sat down properly on the proffered sofa. "Something recently has caused a serious stir in the magic communities of Europe and Asia. It is expected to cause serious issues for the entire world of magic."

Annie was now concerned. Something of that magnitude could be seriously disastrous. "What could cause this type of chaos in the world?"

"Recently a magical event happened in Japan. It was a dreams summons by Pandora to Kusanagi Godou and also his attendants."

Annie frowned at Alice's statement, "Do you know what this summons was about? Pandora doesn't usually work that way. She talks to the campiones but not to any others. Also most of the time, what she talks about is lost due to the traveling back and forth."

"One of Kusanagi's attendants is my student. She has skills very close to mine and since she started following Kusanagi, her powers have grown considerably. She told me that her abilities were used so that the attendants all remembered at Pandora's request. And this was to be able to re-awaken the memories of Godou. Other than that the reason was that Pandora decided to act like a mother. She commanded Kusanagi Godou to marry all the girls." Alice spoke matter of factly, but also colored a bit in mentioning it.

Annie was left speechless. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It was completely not believable.

Alice silently watched the woman who unknown to nearly everyone was the mysterious godslayer John Pluto Smith. Since Maryia Yuri had told Alice about the rest of the comments from Pandora about two of Godou's "sisters" had also an interest in him, she was very interested in seeing Annie's reaction. While Annie remained calm on the surface, Alice was well aware of a terrible confusion below the surface. Annie had met Kusanagi Godou after all of the girls were already serving him and they were "rescuing" the youngest. It was truly interesting to watch this reaction from Annie.

She was hoping to get some indication from Annie about what she was going to do about it. Also, Annie was in may regards not that much older as far as campiones go, then Godou. It had only been a little over a decade since Annie had become a campione, and from what she had heard, Annie, among other things, was suffering from loneliness.

After some time, Annie said, "I think maybe I should return to Japan."


End file.
